


Just Friends.

by kaloo_kalay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, F/M, Harry is the best friend, Liam is daddy, Louis is a party boy, Multi, Niall is Niall, Zayn is afraid of emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaloo_kalay/pseuds/kaloo_kalay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet has known Zayn for most of her life, the two of them growing up across the street from each other. Of course that is what makes things difficult when it all comes down to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _Come to our gig tonight?_ " I glanced over at my phone as it buzzed and Zayn’s name lit up across the screen. A quiet sigh passed my lips as I picked it up, shooting back a quick “ _After work,_ ” back in response. It wasn’t that I didn’t love his band, because I did love them, but between work, work and my own band I practically felt like a zombie on my feet. But I did miss them… Maybe I could get someone to cover for me? I pinched the bridge of my nose before actually returning to what I was supposed to be doing.

“What time do you get off?” his voice startled me and I spun around frowning at him. “Sorry Vi,” he shot me that stupid apologetic grin that nine times out of ten I was on the receiving end of. “Didn’t mean t’ frighten you,” he ducked his head and ran a hand through his hair that seemed to be free a product for once as it fell into his eyes. I crossed my arms and he let out a sigh as his hair fell back into his eyes, the dark red streak was starting to fade. “Come on I’m taking you out to lunch,” and I rolled my eyes looking towards the clock, I swore he knew my hours better than I did.

“Fine but only cause I like you,” I teased going to grab my jacket as he let out that quiet little chuckle of his. I watched him leaning against the counter his eyes taking in the new stack of records that I needed to finish organizing, he looked different like this, surprisingly open and fragile and it made me pause in my steps. He glanced up at me a soft smile on his lips and I was reminded of the kid I’d first met when my family moved here all those years ago, he reached his hand out to me and I snapped out of it. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, tugging me out of the record store and down a block, neither of us really speaking before coming to a stop outside of the dinner Harry worked at. Zayn ran a hand through his hair nervously and I raised a brow at him. “Something wrong Zee?” I poke him in the ribs, laughing as he lets out a whine pushing my hands away.

“No, no sorry just thinking,” he smiled at me crookedly and pulled the door open for me. I frowned slightly at him as I moved past him, he’d seemed more and more distracted and if I was honest it had been bothering me. Normally when it came down to Zayn he was an open book, he let out a quiet noise seeing the look I’d directed towards him. “’m sorry I’ve just been thinking something’s over is all,” he ducks his head as I lead us back to our regular booth. “Vi, we’ve known each other practically for forever yeah? Since we were kids,” he sounded somewhat unsure of himself as we both slid into the booth across from each other.

“Pretty much yeah, almost eleven years,” I smile slightly thinking about the chubby cheeked eight year old who had become my first friend when my family moved here from the states. “You were my only friend that entire summer,” I let out a quiet sigh as he reached across the table and squeezed my hand. I still remember him hiding behind his mum and peeking around at me when all of sisters had all gone over to my older sister Lily while I clung to my mum’s hand. Trish had nudged him forward as they talked and that's how it all started.

"Yeah I remember," he smiled, his thumb rubbing over my knuckles. I loved seeing him in moments like this when he was soft, open and happy. "Vi... I just, I wanted to as-" "You guys want the usual?" Harry asked startling Zayn who looked up at the brunet with widened eyes before frowning slightly causing me to laugh quietly. "S-sorry? Did I interrupt?" his eyes widening as he looked between me and Zayn .

“Its fine Haz,” I laugh again making the teen sigh quietly. “The usual is fine,” I bite my lip as he looks between us once again before practically running back towards the kitchen. “What was tha-“ I was suddenly cut off as Zayn’s lips met mine. My eyes widen and I almost pull away in shock until his free hand came up to cup my jaw, pulling me in close before he finally pulls away for air. “Oh.” 

“I shouldn’t have done that,” he swallowed, his eyes downcast as he ran a hand through his hair. I squeeze his hand, already seeing the way his muscles tense. His eyes dart back and forth between our hands and the door and I already know that he’s thinking about running. “Vi, I’m sorry… I-I,” his voice is shaking and it takes me a moment to find my own voice.

“Zayn,” I start but he’s shaking his head and he pulls his hands away. “Zayn, I promise its jus-“ 

“Sorry,” he scrambles out of the booth and practically out of the diner before I could open my mouth again. I saw a fear I’d never seen on his face as he ran and I slumped down in my seat with a groan. I hadn’t been expecting any of that but I honestly wasn’t upset with any of it, hell I’d wondered what it would be like to kiss him like that. I let my eyes close as a sigh passed my lips, hell I’d wanted him to kiss me like that for the longest time. 

“Fuck,” I let my head roll back against the seat. 

“Did he leave?” Harry’s quiet rasp to my right makes me glance up. “Fuck little girl, what the fuck did he do?” he asks as he slides in across from me, pushing the food over to the side. A slight smile tugs at my lips as his nickname before I sigh again. He attempts to look serious as he leans forward but a stray curl falls into his face, not hindering the careful way he watched me. I smile softly as he pushes the basket of fries at me, stealing a handful and stuffing them into his mouth. 

“He kissed me, apologized and left,” I heard myself speaking without really thinking about it. “I don’t know how to react Haz, he’s my best mate…” I shook my head and smiled at him crookedly. “It feels like the Zayn I know is pulling away and pushing a completely different side of himself at me… Giving me all these emotions I didn’t know I even had.” I feel his hand squeeze mine and I look up at him, a small smile on his face. 

“He does do that,” he grinned and nudged my foot with his. “I’m sure you knew that though, you’ve known him forever after all,” he shrugged and grabbed another fry from the half-forgotten basket. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” he hummed, eyes glancing up towards the clock destractedly.

“But it’s never been like this though, he’s always been an open book “ I let out an irritated sigh and leant back against the booth. “I hate this Haz.” 

“Come on to our gig tonight luv, I’ll make sure he talks to you yeah?” his eyes sparkled like a little kids in a candy store and I could already tell I’d probably regret agreeing to the curly haired mass of limbs before me. “Besides we never get to see you half of the time Vi,” he pouts slightly and I let out a laugh before nodding. 

”Fine I’ll be there.”


	2. Chapter Two Zayn's POV

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I kick out at the wall, hissing as pain blossoms up my calf. I let out a quiet growl before letting my shoulders slump, I feel scared and confused about what had transpired between Vi and I. _'Why did I even do that? She's put up with my shit far longer than anyone.'_ I can feel Liam fixing me with that look that makes me want to spill my guts and I groan sliding down the wall. I stare at the spot on the floor, trying to ignore Liam's eyes watching me. "I kissed her and ran," I admit quietly, letting my head thunk back against the bricks. Liam lets out a sigh before crouching in front of me, waiting for me to actually look at him.

"What are we gonna do with you mate?" he asks fondly and nudges my shoulder before moving to sit beside me. I shake my head, looking sideways at him. "I don't wanna lose her," I admit quietly making Liam let out a laugh.

"Mate you'd have to fuck up pretty badly for Violet to walk out on you, now c'mon we go on next," he grins as he stands offering me a hand up. I take it allowing him to pull me up as the others start to gather around, the pre-show jitters slowly pushing out any other nervousness. I let out a shaky breath, taking a moment to just breathe and ignore the excited chattering of the band.

"You shouldn't have run off on her mate," Harry's voice is close to my ear and I jerk away making him laugh. "You really should tell her," he adds before Lou pulls him away and pushes a bottle into my hand with a wicked smirk.

"Gentlemen," he looks around at all of us as he raises his own bottle. "Tonight we are getting shit-faced, Liam I apologize now," the tiny guitarist grins at the drummer. Shit.

I down my beer and grab my bass, gripping it tightly to keep my hands from shaking. I watch as Liam twirls his sticks around twice before heading out followed by Lou, Niall and I, once Harry came bounding out the night passed by in a blur of noise, color and sweat.

By the end of the night we're back at Lou's place with the girls, there is music, laughing and booze. Then there's Violet with her big bright eyes surrounded with eyeliner, lips colored red and black and purple hair moving as she did. The way she smiles, laughs and dances keeps my eyes glued to her as I drink, she makes me want to be better than I am, even if it's only for her sake.

When she does come to sit beside me I raise a brow at her but she just lets her head rest on my shoulder, a content smile tugging at her lips. I don't want to disturb her because she looks tired but happy and before long she's drifted off with the party still going around us. When she finally does let her eyes blink open she smiles one of her shy little grins at me and I swallow thickly. 

"Can we talk?" she asks quietly and I nod numbly getting another one of her smiles. She stands grabbing my hand to pull me with her and we end up in the kitchen, her pushing a cup into my hands. "So the kiss?" she raises a brow waiting for me to speak. 

"The kiss..." I bite down on my lip, noticing her watching silently. "I'm so-" she cuts me off with a sudden kiss before pulling away. 

"Don't apologize, you clearly wanted to do it and I wanted you to," she admits startling me with her words. "Zayn like you've said you're my best friend, at some point it was bound to happen," she leans back against the counter, her eyes still trained on me. I watch as she sits her own cup down and hops up on the counter, reaching for me silently. I settle between her legs not really sure of what to say when she smiles, her fingers twist in my hair as she lets her forehead rest against mine. "You are something special Mr. Malik," her voice slurs slightly and I feel my chest tighten. "Take me home?" she pulls away and stares up at me and before I can think it through I feel myself nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that's chapter two I know it's off to a slow start but I promise it'll be picking up pretty soon. I'd really appreciate some feedback from you all as well. Love you all


	3. Chapter Three (Violet's POV)

Zayn presses me back against his door, his hands gripping my hips while he deepens the kiss. A quiet growl passes his lips when I roll my hips up against him, my fingers tangling in his hair and tugging roughly. “Zee,” his mouth latches onto my throat, no doubt leaving a dark mark as he moves down towards my shoulder. “C’mon,” his hands move down my thighs, grasping them as he pulls back enough to meet my eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck instinctively when he lifts me, my legs tightening around his slim hips when my back hits the door again. I gasp into his mouth as he kisses me roughly, his hips pressing tightly against me. My fingers find their way back to his hair when he goes back to nipping at my throat, I bite down on my lip as he presses harder against me. “Zee, fuck please,” my back arches when he bites down roughly.

“Yeah?” he licks his lips and grins up at me. “Like yeah?” there’s a slight uncertainness in his tone before I nod letting my hips roll down again “Fuck Vi,” his breathing hitches and he buries his face in the crook of my neck. I can tell he’s doing everything he can to not give in and fuck me against the door. “Just,” he breathes out against me making me shiver. I let my fingers scrape across the nape of his neck making him shiver as he fumbles  keep me up and find his keys. “Just, yeah,” I hear the jangle of his keys and I clutch at his shoulders when the solid wood is gone. Suddenly I’m pushing his jacket back off of his shoulders and he’s setting me on the kitchen counter, he’s pulling his shirt up over his head and I just watch the way his chest heaves. “Vi, you sure?” he licks his lips and I feel myself nodding. His eyes seem to darken before he’s pressing back against me, his hands pull my face closer kissing me deeply.

His hands slide down my sides, slightly callused fingertips curling in the soft fabric of my shirt sliding it up slowly. I shivered at the intenseness in his eyes as he tugged off the offending item, tossing it somewhere behind us. His tongue sticks out of the corner of his mouth the same way it does when he’s concentrating and it sends shivers down my spine. “Gorgeous,” he murmurs as his hands drop to my thighs, pushing them apart to get even closer to me. He licks his lips and turns his eyes up to my face, a slight smirk tugs at his lips as his fingers curl in my fishnets. My breath hitches when I feel them give way and a quiet chuckle passes his lips before I pull him back to my mouth. He groans when my fingers tangle in his hair tugging just hard enough. He pulls away and his hands move to undo the zip on my skirt, he meets my eyes and I lift my hips for him to tug it down my legs.

I feel exposed sitting there in my bra and panties as his eyes travel over me. “Zayn,” I swallow thickly before reaching for him and that seems to break the spell. His eyes darken as he moves back to stand between my legs, the roughness of the denim and my torn stockings making me shiver. His hands trail down my sides making me squirm, he licks his lips letting his hands go to his own jeans. I watch him as his fingers fumble, my own hands gripping at the countertop. He smirks as he finally undoes the button and zipper, pushing the denim down his slim legs. I can see the uncertainness on his face before looks up at me, hiding whatever doubt I thought I saw in those few seconds. “C’mon,” he shivers at my words and I bite down on my lip. He pushes his boxers down and steps back between my legs with a small smile, his hands rest on my hips fingers curling in the elastic of my panties.

“Vi,” he hums in my ear before moving down to nuzzle my throat. I nod against him, wrapping my legs around his waist. A gasp passes my lips as he yanks my panties, ripping them with that same smirk on his lips. He presses against me, his eyes dark as he meets my own. My breath catches in my throat as his fingers move down between us, his digits teasing over my clit making me arch and shiver. “Did you like that?” he nips at my ear his fingers dipping lower teasing. I can’t seem to find my voice and he knows it as he presses his fingers inside, my nails digging into the back of his neck making him chuckle. “You’re completely soaked luv,” his voice is slurred as his fingers crook up making me gasp.

“Need you,” and that’s all he needs to hear, his fingers pulling out drawing another gasp from me. He licks his lips before lining up and I hear myself gasp, he leans in nipping along my jaw to distract me. When he finally pushes into me I grip at his shoulders, my eyes shut and I let out a shaky breath. He keeps one hand on my hip and the other tangles in my hair, his breathing is shaky as he keeps still inside of me. “C’mon,” his hips roll up against me, drawing gasps from my lips and a low moan from him. “Zee, please," my voice is too loud in my ears but he meets my eyes, something about him in that moment making my breath hitch.

Then it’s over as his hips snap up making me arch against him, there's this cockiness to his motions that makes me shiver and cling even closer to him. I’m glad it’s him there holding me up, making me feel like I’m falling apart. He buries his face in the crook of my neck and I arch violently as he bites down sharply, I’m so close to the edge and he’s the only thing that matters right now. I pull him back up to kiss and he lets out a growl into my mouth, the hand on my hip sure to leave bruises. I push down against him and I’m seeing stars, his name on my lips as he rolls his hips up. He lets out a low hiss when my nails scrape down his back, his hips stuttering to a stop and he rests against me. His shoulders rise and fall as he tries to regain his breath and I just go limp in his arms, I feel completely drained and I’m not sure how long we stay like that, but at some point I’m vaguely aware of him carrying me to his bed. He lays me down carefully before crawling into the bed behind me, I can feel his eyes on the back of my neck but I’m too tired to turn and look at him. His lips nip at my ear before he pulls me back against his chest, I relax against him sleep calling to me. I think I hear a quiet ‘I love you,’ as I drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I know it's been a little while since I've updated but I've been a bit busy. Please bear with me though and let me know what you all think and maybe leave a comment? I can't believe this already has 200 reads love you all *kisses*
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. If you can't tell I'm really nervous about this chapter and it's the first time in a while that I've written smut so yeah...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is chapter one, I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it but I'm enjoying writing this story. It's the first thing I've written in quite a while that I'm happy with. Please let me know what you all think <3 Also if you like this it's posted over on wattpad as well if you could help me out please vote on it and leave comments http://w.tt/1x3lqhd


End file.
